I'm Afraid To Hurt You And To Love
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: A Sasuke oneshot...set within different time periods


The girl turned out to be new in town and Tsunade wanted her to join your team. She was cute and a really good fighter, you had grown to love her. Tsunade had told us that she ran away because of some danger that was after her, you were heart broken.

*** OVER A YEAR LATER ***

"Kabuto where is that girl?" Orochimaru demanded "I want her working for me!"

"I'm still searching Lord Orochimaru; she is very hard to track down."

"Search harder! She was in Konoha a year and a half ago! How could you lose track of her?"

"I'm doing all I can."

"Continue searching! I want her before the Akatsuki get to her!" Kabuto bowed and left

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I'm going to train" you replied.

"Fine, go."

You left the hideout and went to your training area. It was hidden behind a water fall but in the moon light you noticed a girl bathing at the base of the falls.

You watched as she got dressed and grabbed her sword. She turned around throwing a kunai in the opposite direction, a blond came out of the bushes.

"Hey cutie. Have you thought about our offer?" he asked seductively.

"Yes."

"That's great!"

"I'm not going."

"But why not gorgeous?"

"No one can take me there."

"That's why I'm here."

"You sure? You look dead to me."

She moved her foot ever so slightly and you noticed electricity flow under the water and electrocuted the blond to death. You came up behind her, she turned and attacked with her sword, instinctively you brought your sword out and blocked.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Do I know you?"

She put her sword away and you mirrored her. She just stood there; you looked into her dark eyes, trying to remember her. She cautiously moved toward you, she was inches away, leaned up and kissed you. You remembered those soft lips; you melted into the kiss wrapping your arms around her.

"Aurora."

"Long time no see."

"Where did you go?"

"I was afraid" she looked away blushing.

"Afraid of what?" you lifted her chin.

"Afraid to hurt you" she kissed you then backed away "I love you Sasuke."

"Sasuke grab her!" you turned to see Kabuto running forward "That's who Orochimaru wants."

You stood still watching him run past you, he cursed under his breathe as Aurora ran away.

*** TWO YEARS LATER ***

"Sasuke why are you stopping?" Suigetsu asked trying to look around you "Wow" he ran up to the girl in front of us and kissed her hand "Who might you be?"

"Suigetsu step away from her" you ordered.

"Do you know her? Or do you just want her for yourself?"

"Suigetsu."

He sighed and moved away. Karin wrapped herself around your arm and glared at her. Her eyes suddenly turned sad, you pulled away from Karin walking toward her.

"Every time you run away you hurt me" you commented lightly touching her arms "Stay with me this time Aurora."

She gave a small sad chuckle "No matter how many years pass you always have girls falling for you.'

"But only one girl I have ever truly loved."

"Sasuke."

She said your name so softly that it sent shivers down your spine. You leaned down to kiss her softly, her lips weren't the same. There was an evil chuckle along with a dark aura creeping around you.

"Itachi!" you yelled at the open space around you "Where's Aurora?"

"Right here."

Itachi stood a few feet in front of you holding on to the real Aurora, the fake one disappeared. She was hanging loosely in his grip, blood soaked, he tossed her at your feet. She staggered up and fell in your arms, you held her tightly while Itachi just disappeared.

"I don't like this bitch Sasuke" Karin hissed "Lets just kill her."

"I could never kill her" you snapped "I love Aurora."

"I love you too Sasuke" Aurora whispered.

Aurora leaned up to kiss you and her lips were so soft, you knew it was the real her. No one could ever replace her; she stole your heart years ago when you first met.

"Stay with me Aurora" you begged.

"I'm still afraid."

"Of hurting me?"

"And of loving you."

"I'll be there with you though out your fears. I love you too much to let you just leave again."

"I believe you."

You gave her another kiss filled with passion before you continued to your destination with her. Itachi was going to pay for not only tricking you but also for hurting Aurora.


End file.
